


The Taste of Apple

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: Arthur can't seem to get the tastes of apple and Lucius off his lips.





	The Taste of Apple

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Lucius' gaze burned him as it raked over his body; even from across the room, Arthur could feel his eyes boring into him. Swiping his tongue across his lips, he tasted the last remnants of apple juice, the flavour of it tinged with something else. Something foreign that he could only identify as _Lucius_. Just that one, brief brush of lips as they'd been attempting to chew their way through the same strung up apple had been enough to leave that taste clinging to his lips, mingled with the taste of the apple. The combination was strangely intoxicating.

Turning his head to one side at last, after resisting the desire for several minutes, Arthur caught Lucius Malfoy's eye and felt a shudder rip through him as Lucius slowly swiped his tongue across his lips. With the crowd of their colleagues between them, filling the small ballroom with bodies and the loud noise of chatter as the Samhain party raged on, Arthur did not even bother attempting to bite back the moan that rumbled softly in his throat. Somehow, that one touch, that one brief moment shattered through the contempt built up over the course of several years of antagonizing each other, and left Arthur's skin burning under the heat of Lucius' gaze.

He watched Lucius pointedly look him over, the path his eyes ran over his body slow and leisurely, as though drinking in every inch of him, and Arthur returned the look in kind, a challenge in his gaze as he raked his own eyes over Lucius. When he looked up to meet his gaze again, Lucius tipped his head, ever so slightly, to one side, giving a small nod to the opened doors of the ballroom, before turning his back to him and striding into the hall. Arthur stood frozen for one long moment to watch his retreating back before he followed, not entirely certain why, but feeling too drawn to Lucius and that damned taste of him clinging to his lips to turn away.

Only a few steps into the hall, Arthur made a surprised sound as a hand fisted in the back of his robes and jerked him backwards, away from the doorway and into a shadowed alcove. His breath left him in a rush as his back was slammed into the cold stone wall, and before he could recover himself, rough, demanding lips were covering his own. Moaning into the kiss, he moved his hands to tangle in blond hair as Lucius' body pressed against his own. He arched into him as the kiss deepened, fighting for dominance until Lucius ultimately broke the kiss and began attacking Arthur's neck with his lips and teeth.

Arthur arched his neck into the assault while his hands scrambled at Lucius' clothes, stilling when Lucius' hands reached down to catch his wrists tight and force them up over his head to pin them hard against the wall. A murmured spell secured his arms in place, and Arthur immediately began tugging at his arms, the protest on his lips falling silent as Lucius kissed him again, his tongue delving into his mouth and coaxing another moan from his lips. The length of Lucius' body pressed against him again, and his hips rolled forward, pressing a sizeable bulge in the front of his trousers against Arthur's hip.

" _Bloody hell_ ," Arthur breathed when Lucius moved his lips to attack his neck once again.

"Enjoying yourself, Weasley?" Lucius murmured against his skin. The low, self-satisfied drawl of his voice sparked a familiar fire in Arthur, and he gave another hard tug on his arms before he Summoned his wand to his hand, releasing himself. He caught Lucius by the front of his robes and turned their positions, pressing Lucius' back flush against the wall and then leaning against him, crushing their lips together.

The more Lucius' tongue tangled with his own in the fight for dominance, the harder Arthur pressed against him, finally breaking away when neither of them could get one up on the other through the kiss. With a growl rumbling in his throat, he reached between them to press his hand against the front of Lucius' trousers, grinding against him until he heard a soft, nearly inaudible moan slip from Lucius' lips. Satisfied, Arthur moved his hands to begin plucking open the shining silver fastenings.

"So very eager, aren't you?" Lucius taunted.

Meeting his eyes with a challenge, Arthur tore his trousers the rest of the way open, smirking when Lucius gave him a look that was torn between horror and disbelief. "To wipe that smug look from your face, yes. _Very_ eager for that."

Arthur slid down to his knees and curled his fingers around the waistband of Lucius' pants, pulling them down to free his erection. He glanced up when Lucius' hand immediately came down to tangle in his hair, and then moved, trailing his lips along the length of Lucius' cock and pausing at the head, blowing a puff of warm air against the sensitive flesh. Lucius' cock twitched in answer, and Lucius' hand pressed against the back of his head, but Arthur remained where he was, dashing his tongue out briefly to swipe over the head, teasing into the slit and then withdrawing as he blew another warm breath against him.

This time, Arthur gave in when Lucius encouraged him forward, opening his mouth wide and swallowing him to the root in one smooth slide. He heard Lucius gasp above him, and the hand in his hair clenched into a fist as he slowly slid back along Lucius' cock, hollowing his cheeks to suck as he moved. A low hum rumbled in his throat as he paused to circle his tongue around the head once more, before swallowing the length again and looking up at Lucius from his position on his knees. The sight of Lucius with his head tipped back, mouth open as he panted softly, his pale face flushed, sent a thrill of power through Arthur, and with a groan, he began working his mouth over Lucius' cock with more enthusiasm.

His jaw ached, and his mouth was filled with the almost intoxicating taste of Lucius' cock and precome when Lucius finally gave a sharp pull on his hair to pry him back off his cock. Panting harshly as he sat back on his heels, Arthur ran his tongue across his swollen lips just before Lucius dragged him up to his feet. Arthur threw his arms out to catch himself as Lucius thrust him forward into the side wall of the alcove, and once again, his protests died on his lips when he felt Lucius reaching around him and pulling open his trousers. Lucius' hands hesitated for the briefest moment once Arthur's trousers were open, and understanding the unspoken question, Arthur pressed back against him in invitation, letting out a relieved breath when Lucius roughly pushed his trousers and pants down in one.

The clothes tangled around Arthur's knees, and he allowed Lucius to manhandle him into a better position, bracing his hands against the wall with his arse pressed back. A murmured spell slicked Lucius' cock, and Arthur moaned as he felt it sliding between his cheeks until the head nudged against his hole. Arthur bit down on his lower lip when Lucius thrust inside him, relieved and taking a moment to steady himself and adjust when Lucius stilled once he was fully seated. The moment he rocked back against Lucius to encourage him to move, Lucius complied, sliding out of him and thrusting back in, setting up a quick, steady pace to his movements.

Lucius buried his face against Arthur's neck, the sound of their harsh breathing and stifled moans mingling together in the alcove as Lucius moved inside him. Arthur reached one hand back behind himself, gripping Lucius' hip hard to urge him on, and in answer, Lucius wrapped an arm around to close his hand around Arthur’s cock. Bucking forward into the touch, Arthur let out a low, keening moan and began to rock between Lucius' hand and his cock, writhing desperately.

After only a few, frantic strokes of Lucius' hand, Arthur came, spilling over Lucius' hand and the wall in front of him while Lucius continued to thrust into him for another moment. When Lucius came, it was with a muffled cry against his neck, gripping Arthur tightly and leaning heavily against his back as they both struggled to steady their breathing. Neither spoke when they finally separated, murmuring cleaning charms to erase all evidence of their coupling until their eyes met, and Arthur saw a fire in Lucius' eyes that he knew was reflected in his own.

"I believe the apple bobbing competition is still raging in the main room, Arthur..." Lucius' voice had somehow returned to a smooth drawl in the short moment it had taken for them both to sort out their clothes, and Arthur eyed him uncertainly. Unperturbed by the expression, Lucius smoothed a hand over his hair and looked away, towards the doorway to the ballroom. "I wonder if you would be interested in a rematch... Best two out of three, perhaps?"

He met Arthur's eyes again after asking, his lips quirked up at the corner into a smirk, and Arthur let out a quiet, breathless laugh as he stepped forward, brushing his shoulder against Lucius' on his way past him into the room. "If you think you're _up_ for another round or two, Lucius, I'm happy to take you on."


End file.
